Home on the Range (Dragon Rockz Style)
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "Home on the Range" (2004) Cast: * Maggie - Jenna (Balto; 1995) * Grace - Nala (Adult; The Lion King) * Mrs. Calloway - Terk (Tarzan; 1999) * Buck - Elliot (Open Season) * Alameda Slim - Eduardo Pérez/El Macho (Despicable Me 2) * Rico - Tyler (Heavy Metal 2000) * Lucky Jack - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) * Pearl Gesner - Granny (Looney Tunes) * Sheriff Sam Brown - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Larry the Duck - Crane (Kung fu Panda) * Jeb the Goat - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Bob the Longhorn - Balto (Balto; 1995) * Barry the Longhorn - Simba (Adult; The Lion King) * Rusty the Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Junior the Buffalo - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Wesely - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * The Willie Brothers - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under), Ruber (Quest for Camelot) and Shan-Yu (Mulan; 1998) * Ollie the Pig - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Molly the Pig - Winifred (The Jungle Book; 1967) * The 3 Piglets - Mtoto (The Lion Guard), Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book; 1967) and Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) * Patrick the Horse - Donkey (Shrek) * Audrey the Hen - Jenny (Free Birds) * The Chicks - Tiago (Rio 2), Buster (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story), Chicken Little, Jay, Jak and Jim (The Angry Birds Movie) * Crowing Chick - Rodan (Godzilland) * The Rooster - Reggie (Free Birds) * Abner Dixon - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Morse - Lloyd Garmadon (LEGO Ninjago series) * Auction Folks and Townspeople - Various Simpsons Characters (The Simpsons) * Cameraman - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) * Vultures - Nico and Pedro (Rio) * Ox - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Donkey - Sid (Ice Age) * Saloon Customer - Georges Hautecourt (The Aristocats) * Saloon Manager - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Saloon Gals - Josee (Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race), Scarlet (Total Drama Pahkitew Island), and Anne Marie (Total Drama) * Fat Rider - Shrek * Elderly Rider - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) * Black Rider - Tarzan (Tarzan; 1999) * Fat Rider's Horse - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Black Rider's Horse - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Cattle Herd - Various Animals Gallery: Jenna profile.png|Jenna as Maggie Nala-beyonce-the-lion-king-remake.png|Adult Nala as Grace Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Mrs. Calloway Elliot-open-season-elliot-11126883-400-343.jpg|Elliot as Buck Eduardo_Perez_dm2.jpg|Eduardo Pérez/El Macho as Alameda Slim Tyler Heavy Metal 2000.jpg|Tyler as Rico Profile - Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Lucky Jack Granny (Looney Tunes).png|Granny as Pearl Gesner Captain Neweyes.jpg|Captain Neweyes as Sheriff Sam Brown Kung fu panda-master-crane.png|Crane as Larry the Duck Rex (We're Back).png|Rex as Jeb the Goat 20110209103622!Balto1 1.jpg|Balto as Bob the Longhorn Simba in The Lion King (1994).jpeg|Adult Simba as Barry the Longhorn Max as slinky dog.png|Max as Rusty the Dog Mojo Jojo.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Junior the Buffalo King Candy.jpg|King Candy as Wesely Percival McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach... RUBER.png|...Ruber... Shan-Yu.PNG.png|...and Shan-Yu as The Willie Brothers Colonel Hathi-jbook2HD.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Ollie the Pig Winifred.png|Winifred as Molly the Pig Mtoto.png|Mtoto... Hathi JR..png|...Hathi Jr... Profile - Dumbo.jpg|...and Dumbo as The 3 Piggies Donkey.jpg|Donkey as Patrick the Horse Jenny_turkey_free_birds.png|Jenny (Jennythra) as Audrey the Hen Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Bobby.jpg|Tiago... Buster-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-3.52.jpg|Buster... Chicken Little.jpg|Chicken Little... Angry-birds-blues.jpg|Jay, Jak and Jim as The Chicks Rodan (Godzilland).png|Rodan (Godzilla) as Crowing Chick Reggie_turkey_free_birds.png|Reggie (Reggiedan) as The Rooster Pacha.JPG|Pacha as Abner Dixon Lloyd Garmadon in The LEGO Ninjago Movie.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon as Morse People in Springfield.jpg|Various Simpsons Characters as Auction Folks and Townspeople Dallben-0.jpg|Dallben as Cameraman Nico_and_Pedro.jpg|Nico and Pedro as Vultures Chief Bogo2.png|Chief Bogo as Ox Sid Ice Age.png|Sid as Donkey Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-8989.jpg|Georges Hautecourt as Saloon Customer Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5060.jpg|Ursula as Saloon Manager Josee Static.png|Josee... 100px-Scarlett Pose.png|Scarlett... NewAnne MariaHQ.png|...and Anne Maria as Saloon Gals Shrek the Ogre.jpg|Shrek as Fat Rider Fflewddur Fflam-0.jpg|Fflewddur Fflam as Elderly Rider Profile - Tarzan.png|Tarzan as Black Rider Spirit.jpg|Spirit as Fat Rider's Horse Rain.jpg|Rain as Black Rider's Horse 1726.jpg|Various Animals as Cattle Herd Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Home on the Range Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs